Colégio S N T
by Adrii-Chan
Summary: Colégio Shikon no Tama a melhor escola de todo o pais... Mais será que os alunos dali também são? "- A maioria aqui pode ser ricos, mas eles tem algo no peito que batem forte como de qualquer um... Um coração!"   Casal principal: 'InuyashaXKagome'
1. Prólogo

"_**E lá estava eu me matando nas provas para conseguir uma bolsa num colégio, com aqueles filhos de papai ricos e mimados... Aff' fazer o que! Minha mãe quer muito que eu estude aqui, pois diz que é o melhor colégio do estado...**_

_**Confesso que as provas estavam muito difíceis, pois nem eu estudando três semanas sem parar ainda foi muito difícil, imagina para aqueles que estudam tipo nada, é nada mesmo, que vão e tentam fazer a prova com o que se lembram do ensino fundamental. É deprimente isso...**_

_**Depois de sair daquele sufoco chamada sala eu vou para minha casa, como hoje ainda era uma Quarta-Feira terei de esperar até Quinta-Feira da semana que vem para saber o resultado. Até lá...**_

_**Hoje é o dia tão esperado, é agora que eu descubro se consegui a bolsa ou 'não'. Estou muito nervosa e agora! Calma você consegue, seja o que Kami-sama quiser...**_

_**Não podia acreditar na lista de nomes o meu, o meu nome sim estava lá, isso queria dizer que sim eu consegui. Eu não acredito estou tão feliz... É parece que eu vou ter que estudar com aquele bando de riquinhos... Aff' fazer o que, mas então vamos lá..."**_


	2. The New School

_**Capitulo 1**_

**Tóquio, Japão**

_Templo Higurashi..._

_Quarto de Kagome_

_Pipi pipi_ (forma baka de imitar um despertador ¬¬')

– Huaaa (bocejo) despertador idiota – diz Kagome se revirando na cama enquanto escondia sua cara no travesseiro.

_**Kagome Pov's On**_

Hoje é o meu primeiro dia naquele colégio novo. Mais eu estou tão cansada por causa de ontem, É que ontem, domingo, teve aniversario da minha prima e a festa foi até tarde... Daí já viu... Mas continuando, como eu sei que esse despertador não vai me deixar dormir o jeito é levantar... Levanto-me e vou direto para o banho. Volto pro meu quarto enrolada na toalha, pego o uniforme do colégio, que consiste de uma saia de prega azul marinho no comprimento de um palma e meio acima do joelho, uma blusa branca de manga comprida acompanhado de uma gravata azul marinho e um blazer por cima, sapato preto e uma meia branca na altura do joelho... É eu sei estou toda engomadinha...

_**Kagome Pov's Off**_

Na cozinha... Sua mãe estava ali terminando de fazer o café...

– bom dia mãe – diz Kagome dando um beijo na bochecha da ente e se sentando à mesa.

– bom dia querida, acabei de fazer o café...

– que bom, já estava com saudade de tomá-lo de manha cedo.

– é parece que suas férias acabaram!

– sim... E agora eu vou ter que começar tudo de novo...

– como assim? – pergunta ela prestando mais atenção na filha.

– mãe... É que... É difícil sabe mudar de escola, daí você entra em uma sala nova, tem que fazer novos amigos...

– eu entendo, mas como você é uma garota muito bonita, simpática, extrovertida vai conseguir amigos rapidinhos... – diz ela dando um beijo na testa da filha.

– eu espero... – diz Kagome e depois tomando um gole de seu café.

_**Colégio Shikon no Tama...**_

_**Kagome Pov's On**_

E lá estava eu novamente naquele colégio enorme, e quando eu digo enorme eu não estou sendo irônica, por que fala sério, esse colégio deve ter no mínimo 35 salas, laboratórios, biblioteca, ATE (sala de computação), sala de Artes, sala de Musica, Sala de Dança, cozinha, refeitório, e sem falar naqueles banheiros que olha são um espetáculo... Ah! Antes que eu me esqueça aqui tem uma piscina E-N-O-R-M-E, carraca, linda, linda, mal vejo a hora para poder dar uns mergulhos... Ah! E o jardim daqui é lindo, um belo gramado e lindos bancos brancos espalhados pelo local...

Andando pelo local mais ao fundo tinha umas construções quase no final, o que vai ser ali eu não sei... É andar por esse lugar é cansativo...

Mas agora eu acho melhor ir até a secretaria e ver qual vai ser a minha sala...

_**Kagome Pov's Off**_

Kagome estava a caminho da secretaria ou pelo menos tentando chegar lá, estava perdida já, mas ao virar num corredor acaba se batendo com alguma coisa...

– ai! – diz Kagome ao cair de bunda no chão.

– sua maluca, olha o que você fez com a minha camisa – dizia aquele Ser que tinha se topado com Kagome enquanto arrumava a blusa toda amassada.

– me desculpa ta – diz Kagome ainda sentada no chão, sem ao menos olhar para o Ser.

– desculpa? Não aceito de qualquer uma – diz o ser saindo dali.

Kagome ficou paralisada, quem era esse?

– você está bem? – pergunta outro Ser chegando ali.

– hã? – Kagome olhou para cima e depara com um garoto... Lindo, de longos cabelos prateados, um olhar serio de cor âmbar, tão claro quanto o mais puro mel... Ele trajava uma camisa branca com o emblema do colégio e calça azul marinho...

– não ligue pra ele é só um mimadinho metido a besta – diz aquele garoto lhe estendendo a mão.

– percebi – diz Kagome sorrindo e aceitando a ajuda.

– es nova aqui?

– sim... Prazer Higurashi Kagome – diz ela estendendo a mão em gesto de cumprimento.

– Taisho Sesshoumaru... E o prazer é todo meu – diz ele beijando sua mão fazendo-a corar.

– e então sabe-me dizer onde fica a secretaria?

– eu te levo lá.

_**Na secretaria...**_

Kagome chegou lá acompanhada de Sesshoumaru... No local tinha uma garota conversando com a secretaria, ela tinha o cabelo comprido liso e negro até a metade das costas.

– tem certeza? – pergunta aquela garota.

– sim... 26-A – diz a secretaria – precisa de algo? – pergunta ela olhando pra Kagome.

– não... Quer dizer sim – diz Kagome chegando mais perto – queria saber em que sala eu vou?

– ah! Sim deve ser nova aqui, como é o seu nome?

– Higurashi Kagome.

– aqui... 26-A – diz a secretaria entregando um papel a ela.

– obrigada... – agradece Kagome

– é parece que ficamos na mesma sala – diz aquela garota de cabelos negros.

– legal... – diz Kagome – pelo menos já conheço alguém que vai estudar comigo.

– desculpe não me apresentei ainda, sou Nonaka Rin – diz a morena sorrindo divertida.

– prazer Higurashi Kagome.

– é parece que você não precisa mais de mim – disse Sesshoumaru se metendo na conversa.

– ah! Desculpe-me, Rin conhece Taisho Sesshoumaru, é isso?

– sim, prazer – diz ele beijando a mão dela.

– oi! Sou Nonaka Rin – diz ela paralisada ficando vermelha.

– então eu já vou indo, tchau – diz ele se despedindo e depois saindo.

Depois que Sesshoumaru saiu dali...

– que coisa mais linda - diz Rin com seus olhos brilhando.

– concordo - diz Kagome

_Trimrimrimrim_

– bateu o sinal, vamos – diz Rin.

– claro...

_**Sala 26-A...**_

A sala era grande com 20 carteiras duplas, ou seja, cabia 40 alunos ali, ainda tinha a mesa do professor, a lousa branca, tevê com dvd, ar condicionado...

– nossa que sala enorme! – diz Kagome boquiaberta

– rsrsrs... Essa aqui é uma das menores – diz Rin sorrindo – vem vamos nos sentar ali – diz ela apontando para a terceira carteira da fila da parede.

Poucos minutos depois os restantes dos alunos entraram e se acomodaram... Kagome estava conversando animadamente com sua nova amiga quando percebe quem entrava ali... Não podia ser mais era, era o garoto mais lindo que ela tinha visto na vida...

Ele tinha o cabelo comprido e prateado, com duas orelhas no topo o qual era muito kawaii, seus olhos eram dourados como o entardecer do sol entre as montanhas.

Rin seguiu o olhar de Kagome e deu um meio sorriso...

– ta amarradona nele – diz Rin

– o que? Claro que não... É a primeira vez que eu o vejo e daí sabe né...

– a ta... Eu já deveria saber, esse negocio de hipnotizar é típico do 'Inuyasha'.

– Inuyasha esse é o nome dele?

– sim... Digamos que ele se acha o melhor só porque a família dele é uma das mais ricas da escola.

– nossa... – Kagome estava surpresa

– e parece que nessa escola ninguém boa o bastante pra ele... Nem dá bola pra ele, é um mimadinho metido a besta.

– rsrsrs

– que foi? Achou graça disso, mais é verdade...

– não é que o Sesshoumaru disse a mesma coisa antes por causa de outro garoto.

– bom dia! – diz o Professor que acabara de chegar ali...

_Trimrimrimrim _

– finalmente recreio – diz Rin se espreguiçando

– é... Aquelas duas aulas de física deram no que falar – diz Kagome – que fome!

– vem lanchar comigo

– ta bom...

_**No refeitório...**_

O local era imenso com varias mesas, tinha uma cantina lá que vendia de tudo...

– bonito o lugar – diz Kagome olhando o local.

– você ainda não viu nada... Vem...

As duas compraram apenas um sanduíche integral e saíram dali;foram indo ao pátio principal... Sentadas em um banco branco conversando quando de repente se aproxima duas garotas bem metidinha...

– olá Nonaka vejo que encontrou outra coisinha pra ser sua amiguinha – diz uma garota ruiva.

– o que você quer 'Ayame'? – pergunta Rin revirando os olhos.

– hmm... Nada

– a já sei a sua amiga venenosa, a liderzinha não veio né – diz Rin dando um meio sorriso.

– cala boca, sua... Vamos sair daqui – diz Ayame puxando uma garota de cabelos chocolates.

– quem eram essas? – pergunta Kagome curiosa

– essa que conversou comigo como você pode ouvir ela se chama Ayame, é um mimadinha, ignorante e se acha a melhor... – diz Rin fazendo cara de nojo – e a outra é a Sango, ela veio no final de ano passado, ela era uma garota muito engraçada e simpática... Mas se junto a aquelas bakas... Daí esquece...

– hmm... É uma pena mesmo...

– É. Mas deixa isso pra lá.

_**Minutos Depois...**_

_Trimrimrimrim_

'Atenção todos os alunos queiram se dirigi ao auditório' – dizia o auto falante, pregado nas paredes.

_**No Auditório...**_

Todos estavam entrando no local e se sentando nas cadeiras, e a conversa rolava solta...

– Caham... Silencio por favor – diz um homem baixo e gordo entrando ali e subindo no palco que ficava a frente das cadeiras – Nossa esse ano a turma está maior, bem gente eu só vim dar as boas vindas e espero que esse ano não haja tentas confusões... Pra quem não me conhece eu me chamo Taruki Myuga e sou o orientador desse Colégio, Hehe então a gente se vê. Tchau.

– Bom dia... – diz outro homem chegando ali, ele tinha os cabelos negros e ondulados – meu nome é Yoshida Naraku e eu sou o diretor desse colégio... Antes de qualquer coisa eu tenho regras e comunicados para falar...

_**Kagome Pov's On**_

Eu sabia que esse diretor não era flor que se cheirasse... Só o seu olhar já dava medo, daí combinava com seu jeito de falar que era firme e forte, já entregava tudo o seu jeito de ser...

Ele ficou falando uns 15 minutos sobre as regras, 20 minutos sobre as construções novas o qual eu descobrir que serão quartos, é a gente vai poder dormi na escola, daí ele ficou brigando com uns garotos que estavam conversando na hora em que ele explicava as coisas, ficou nessa mais uns 10 minutos...

Isso já estava ficando entediante, eu estava quase dormindo naquela cadeira...

_**Kagome Pov's Off**_

– podem ir... – diz o diretor Naraku

– finalmente... – diz Kagome se espreguiçando.

– nossa!Cada ano o discurso parece aumentar – diz Rin

– ele parece ser bem... Brabo.

– ah! Ele é mesmo, então cuidado para não se meter em confusão...

– eu vou me cuidar.

_**Na sala 26-A...**_

– ficamos tanto tempo fora que sobrou apenas uma aula... – diz Rin abrindo o fichário – tomara que essa também passe rápido.

– é... Porque aquele diretor fala pelos cotovelos – diz Kagome fazendo Rin rir.

_**No fundo da sala...**_

– _não acredito_ – diz Inuyasha sussurrando – _"Ela tinha que ter ficado justo na mesma sala que eu"_ – suspira ele deitando a cabeça na carteira.

_**Mais tarde...**_

_Trimrimrimrim_

– desejo atendido à aula passou rapidinho – diz Rin dando um sorriso.

– é. Eu agradeço muito por isso – diz Kagome guardando suas coisas.

_**Saída do Colégio...**_

– a gente conversou de tantas coisas que eu acabei me esquecendo de perguntar onde você mora? – diz Rin

– Hã... É... – Kagome estava toda encabulada, enquanto mexia e remexia nos seus livros.

– Ah Kah-chan pode falar pra mim... Fica só entre você e eu ta?

– tudo bem, conhece o antigo Templo Higurashi?

– hmm... Pera ai – pensa Rin – é aquele perto de uma soverteria... Ah! Soverteria Tanaka?

– esse mesmo, então eu moro lá.

– legal, eu queria morar num templo antigo deve ter tantas historias antigas legais.

– e como, Meu Avô sabe um monte...

– Rsrsrs

– Rsrsrs

_**Templo Higurashi...**_

– Mamãe cheguei... – diz Kagome depositando seus livros no sofá da sala.

– que bom querida! – diz sua Mãe chegando ali – e como foi o seu primeiro dia?

– muito agitado até que foi legal – diz Kagome se jogando no sofá.

– Rsrsrs

– mana você já chegou – diz seu irmão mais novo Souta.

– não eu ainda estou no colégio – diz Kagome cinicamente.

– **AHHH...** Clonarão a Kagome – grita Souta saindo correndo dali.

– Souta volta aqui – diz sua Mãe indo atrás.

– ninguém merece _"Esse meu irmão nem parece que está com 10 anos já"_ – pensa Kagome por um instante fechando os olhos...

_**Mais Tarde...**_

_**Quarto de Kagome... **_

Kagome estava sentada em sua cama lendo um livro de história...

– Ai! Eu não entendo nada sobre essa mesopotâmia – diz Kagome passando várias páginas rapidamente -... Uff pera ai mesopotâmia quer dizer 'entre rios' e...

_Toc toc toc toc _

– pode entrar...

– Kagome a mamãe pediu se você quer tomar café – diz Souta

– tudo bem eu já estou indo – diz Kagome levantando e deixando o livro sobre a escrivaninha e seguindo seu irmão.

_**Mansão Taisho...**_

_**Quarto de Inuyasha...**_

Inuyasha estava em seu quarto resmungando enquanto mexia no seu notebook.

– droga! Como posso ser tão azarento!

– falando sozinho maninho! – diz Sesshoumaru entrando ali

– Oie né!

– por que diz ser tão 'azarento' hmm?

– não te interessa...

– vai conta.

– ta bom... Sabe aquela garota chata com que eu esbarrei hoje?

– sei... Mas o que ela tem a ver com você ser azarado?

– pois então, ela está justo na minha sala...

– KKK... Castigo maninho

– estou começando a achar que é isso.

– KKK... Vamos lá não vai ser tão ruim assim

– por que não é você!

– bla bla bla deixa de ser chato

– chato eu? – diz Inuyasha apontando o dedo pra si – olha quem fala

– ta ta... – diz Sesshoumaru saindo dali – **O JANTAR TA PRONTO **– grita ele de longe.

– Feh!

_**Templo Higurashi...**_

_**Cozinha...**_

– ...Mas as vezes eu acho que o tempo passa devagar mesmo... – diz Kagome secando a louça.

– é e quando? – pergunta a Mãe de Kagome lavando uns pratos.

– tipo agora, amanha é só o segundo dia de aula...

– rsrsrs... Calma minha filha você diz isso porque é uma escola nova e você não está acostumada...

– pode até ser... Pronto terminei.

– Pode ir, eu termino o resto aqui...

_**No quarto...**_

– aii...

– o que foi mana? – pergunta Souta sentando na cama ao lado de Kagome

– nada... - diz ela despenteando o cabelo do irmão – eu só estou meio cansada

– eu também, boa noite...

– boa noite... Eu quero o meu beijo – diz Kagome com cara de pidona.

– rsrsrs... – ri Souta dando um beijo na bochecha da irmã – tchau - diz saindo

– tchau! – diz Kagome deitando na cama – não sei por que mais amanha promete...

_**No outro dia...**_

_**Colégio Shikon no Tama...**_

Kagome estava no corredor principal mexendo em seu armário, pegando os livros para a aula de hoje, quando do nada ouve um barulhão perto de si, então foi ver o que era...

Sango estava vindo com seu caderno se exibindo, quando passa um garoto correndo e esbarra nela, fazendo suas coisas cair e ela também. O garoto nem parou e saiu correndo...

– **HEI VOLTA AQUI!** – grita Sango enfurecida

– quer ajuda? – diz Kagome estendendo a mão.

– sim obrigada – diz Sango aceitando

– o que houve? – pergunta Kagome

– um garoto idiota passou por aqui e me derrubou...

– hmm... Sei bem como é isso – diz Kagome se lembrando do seu tombo no dia anterior.

Sem dizer mais nada Sango sai dali deixando Kagome sozinha, Kagome apenas seguiu para o pátio onde encontrou Rin sentada em uns dos bancos...

– bom dia! – diz Kagome sorrindo

– bom dia! – diz Rin retribuindo o sorriso.

– então... Está fazendo o que?

– nada, na verdade estava pensando...

– hmm...

– **SEU IDIOTA! **– grita uma guria enfurecida

– **SEU DEPRAVADO! **– gritava outra.

– ah não! – diz Rin escondendo seu rosto entre as mãos

– o que foi? – pergunta Kagome

– ele é meu primo

– aquele garoto lá – diz Kagome se referindo a um garoto que estava olhando pros lados procurando alguém...

– sim...

O garoto olha em direção a Rin e Kagome.

– **PRIMINHA! **– grita ele

– ah não!

_**Continua...**_

**Notas finais do capítulo**

Kyah!  
>Oi pessoal espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo hehe'<br>logo logo tem mais =]  
>essa história está praticamente pronta... <p>

Beijinhos  
>e deixem seus reviews me dizendo o que acharam...<p> 


	3. Work of Portuguese!

_**Capitulo 2. **__**Work of Portuguese...!**_

- priminha! – grita ele

- ah não! – diz Rin se encolhendo mais.

Não acredito – diz Inuyasha meio distante dali – não é que ele voltou!

- prima quanto tempo – diz o Garoto já a abraçando

- 3 anos... – diz ela meio sufocada

- é... E quem é essa gracinha?

- me chamo Higurashi Kagome – diz ela ficando vermelha

- é uma amiga nova – diz Rin

- então também é minha amiga – diz ele abraçando-a e botando a mão onde não devia.

**- SEU TARADO! -** grita Kagome dando um tapa nele.

- estou vendo que você não mudou nada né... Nonaka Miroku – diz Inuyasha chegando ali.

- Inuyasha meu véio... Adivinha vamos estudar juntos de novo – diz Miroku com os olhos brilhando.

- Feh!

- hehe...

_Trimrimrimrim_

- vamos lá... – diz Miroku feliz

_**Na sala 26-A...**_

- ah como é bom voltar - diz Miroku todo emocionado

- também não é pra tanto - diz Rin com uma gota.

- rum...

- feh... – Inuyasha apenas revira os olhos e vai sentar em seu lugar

- ta... E aonde eu vou sentar? – pergunta Miroku procurando um lugar.

- sente-se com o Taisho – diz a professora de Português chegando ali.

_- Taisho?_ – sussurra Kagome

- sim... Ah! Eu me esqueci de dizer que ele é o irmão mais novo do Sesshoumaru

- os dois irmãos... Mas o Inuyasha não tem nada a ver com ele...

- nisso você tem razão!

"_Mas o que elas estão cochichando de mim?"_ – pensa Inuyasha entediado.

- Inuyasha my friend, irei me sentar com você.

- Feh! Que seja.

- abram seus livros na pagina 18... – diz a Professora – figura de linguagens, quem lê?

_**Intervalo...**_

_**Refeitório...**_

- pelo que eu vejo quase nada mudou – diz Miroku sentado na mesa.

- senta direito – diz Inuyasha autoritário

- ta bom – diz ele sentando-se na cadeira

- por que de repente voltou?

- meu pai foi transferido de novo pra cá...

_**Mais a Frente...**_

- Ah! Como é bom voltar... – diz uma garota morena com os cabelos negros e compridos, com a expressão séria.

- seja bem vinda de volta amiga – diz Ayame

- cadê a Sango?

- estou aqui Kikyou – diz Sando aparecendo atrás dela.

- humf... Acho bom mesmo

- ...Não, que eu saiba é azul – diz Rin tomando um gole de seu suco

- me disseram que é verde – diz Kagome cuidando pra não derramar o copo que estava transbordando de tão cheio.

Kikyou estava ainda parada em seu lugar, Kagome estava andando e conversando com Rin, que nem percebeu alguém a sua frente. Kagome acabou se esbarrando com Kikyou e derrubou tudo seu suco nela...

**- SUA... **– começa Kikyou olhando o estado de sua roupa.

- me desculpa... – diz Kagome

- Desculpa? Não aceito de qualquer uma – diz Kikyou

- acho melhor você se secar – diz Sango aguentando o riso.

- rum... Vamos Kikyou – diz Ayame – não se rebaixe pra essa Laia

- vamos... – diz Kikyou indo, mas ela para e olha pra Sango - E você sua 'Zinha' fique com elas... Rum.

- era o que ia fazer... – diz Sango – E a única 'Zinha' aqui é você sua metidinha a besta.

- você me paga...

- Vamos Kikyou – diz Ayame já a puxando.

"_Essa Kago-sei-lá-do-que é uma garota muito problemática e mal educada... O que ela veio fazer nesse colégio?"_– pensa Inuyasha.

- nossa isso foi demais... – diz Miroku – quem é essa Sango?

- ela veio pra cá ano passado – diz Inuyasha entediado.

- hmm... Eu já deveria saber

_**No Pátio...**_

- ...Mas aos poucos eu fui vendo que a Kikyou é na verdade um desprezível – diz Sango

- mas por que andou com ela até agora? – pergunta Rin

- precisava de informações

- Informações! Da Kikyou? – pergunta Kagome

- na verdade sobre o Tio dela – diz Sango baixinho – Os pais de Kikyou moram fora do país desde que ela tinha quatro anos, daí o jeito foi morar com os tios.

- mas o que tem o tio dela? – pergunta Rin

- é...

_Trimrimrimrim_

- depois eu conto... – diz Sango se levantando

- vocês podiam dormi lá em casa hoje – diz Rin sorridente

- seria muito legal – diz Sango – eu vou!

- e você Kagome?

- Ah! Eu...

- sem desculpas você vai e acabou – diz Rin mandona

_**Kagome Pov's On**_

A aula de hoje passou rápido o que foi bom... A Sango é uma ótima garota era lamentável ela ter andado com aquelas "Mimadinhas" todo esse tempo... Depois do fim das aulas demos tchau e fomos cada uma para sua casa. Hoje de tarde é dia de ajudar minha Mãe a limpar a casa, depois eu vou ter que ir à casa da Rin, é eu não consegui escapar dessa...

_**Kagome Pov's Off**_

_**Sala de Estar...**_

- eu volto amanha já – diz Kagome

- tudo bem filha, não precisa ter pressa – diz sua Mãe.

- você vai ficar bem?

- claro... E eu não vou ficar sozinha tem o seu Avô...

- O super Souta – diz Souta chegando ali e fazendo pose de Herói – e o seu ajudante Buyo 'O Mascarado'

- solta esse Gato – diz Kagome com uma gota.

- é parece que eu vou estar bem protegida.

_**Mansão Nonaka...**_

- elas vêm as 19h00min – diz Rin

- claro filha, será uma honra receber suas amigas – diz seu Pai

- obrigada Papai – diz Rin indo abraçá-lo

- seu primo está ai!

- eu o vi hoje no colégio!

- ele disse que vai dormi aqui hoje?

**- O QUE? **– grita Rin

- vai dizer que ele não te contou?

- Não!

- então, fala com o teu irmão!

- eu já estou indo...

- como assim? – pergunta Rin

- Ah! Pois agora maninha você e suas amigas ficam em seu quarto e eles no de visitas – diz seu Irmão mais velho Reikou

- mas tinha que ser justo esse fim de semana – diz Rin desanimada

- vamos vocês não são mais crianças

- certo, acho que podemos chegar a um acordo.

- que bom...

_**Mais Tarde...**_

_**Templo Higurashi...**_

- eu já vou então – diz Kagome saindo

- ta bom filha, divirta-se... – diz sua Mãe saindo junto – Juízo

- sempre...

Ao chegar ao fim da escadaria do templo Kagome teve uma grande supresa, ali estava um carro estacionado, a porta traseira se abriu e de dentro saiu...

- Rin? – diz Kagome

- Oi!

- o que faz aqui?

- vim te buscar

- me buscar, mas nem precisava eu ia de ônibus.

- já era, mas vamos.

- bela casa – diz Kagome

- obrigada – diz Rin – venha a Sango está na piscina

_**Quarto de Visitas...**_

- eu não creio – diz Miroku

- Feh! – resmunga Inuyasha

- mais que mau humor hein... – diz Miroku com graça – vamos fazer alguma coisa, borá pra piscina!

_**Piscina...**_

- Ah! Que maravilha de sol – diz Sango passando protetor solar.

- é verdade... – diz Rin – O que você acha Kagome?

- Ah! Sim está ótimo – diz Kagome sorrindo enquanto bebia mais um gole do seu suco de Acerola.

- À noite iremos fazer pipocas e mais um monte de guloseimas e ficaremos até tarde contando um monte de histórias... – terminas Rin olhando pra Sango.

- meninas cheguei! – diz Miroku chegando ali e sentando-se do lado de Sango

- pois agora – diz Rin

- Cai fora! – diz Sango o empurrando fazendo-o cair no chão

- ai!

- Feh!

- Inuyasha alegria – diz Miroku sorrindo enquanto ia até o amigo

- isso está uma chatice – diz Inuyasha

_- chatice? _– diz Miroku mais baixo na forma que só Inuyasha e ele ouvissem – _como pode ser uma chatice com essas duas belezinhas aqui! _

_- duas?_ – Pergunta Inuyasha com uma sobrancelha arqueada

_- é duas! A Sango e a Kagome... Minha prima está fora de questão_

_- a ta... Então tira a Kagome também_

_- o que? A Kagome é linda cara, por acaso você é cego?_

_- Não. Não sou ta... Mais ela fala sério_ – diz Inuyasha apontando pra Kagome discretamente – _ela... Ela não tem charme, não tem postura e duvido que tenha etiqueta..._

_- Ah! Claro e vai me dizer que prefere a Kikyou?_

_- credo, Nunca..._

_- Hehe, ta agora vai voltar pra lá e divirta-se._

_- Feh! Okay_

_**Cozinha...**_

- ah! Então quer dizer que você sabe mexer na cozinha – diz Sango sarcástica

- Querida... Eu não sou tão, como eu posso dizer... Mimada – diz Rin – Eu faço o meu lanche da tarde sempre

- rsrsrs vocês duas... – ri Kagome

_**Quarto de Rin...**_

- agora senhorita Sango acho que você pode falar sobre aquele assunto da Kikyou – diz Rin

- Ah! Claro... Como eu posso começar?

- do começo – sugeri Kagome

- rsrsrs – ri Rin

- Engraçadinha... O meu irmão é um agente do FBI e parece que o tio da Kikyou não é nenhum santinho... Ele me pediu então para virar amiga dela e ficar de olho nele, mas ela é muito chata, já não aguentava mais...

- mas você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa? – pergunta Rin

- Não muito, mas dá para o gasto.

- Mas e agora? – Pergunta Kagome

- eu vou dar um jeito...

_**Quarto de Visitas...**_

- eu adoro esse lugar - diz Miroku se espreguiçando na poltrona.

- Feh!

- Ah! Inuyasha você está muito chato hoje...

- ...

- ta qual é o problema?

- nada... – diz Inuyasha olhando para o lado oposto de Miroku

- é por causa da Kagome, não é?

- Não.

- ah é sim, ta bom o que você tem contra ela?

- eu... – começa Inuyasha olhado para o amigo – nada!

- uhum sei... Mas cara você está se incomodando por nada... Por que ela nem ta dando bola pra você

"_Ele tem razão, como eu sou idiota mesmo"_ – pensa Inuyasha com uma enorme gota.

- Então vai se animar um pouquinho?

Inuyasha pensou por uns segundos – É vou! – diz ele jogando um travesseiro em Miroku.

- gente ainda bem que amanha é sábado – diz Rin

- Nossa já são 02h17min – diz Sango após olhar no celular

- Uahhh! Já estou começando a sentir os olhos pesarem – diz Kagome

- vamos dormir então – diz Sango

_**No Outro Dia...**_

As três garotas acordaram já se passava das 10h00min... Desceram e foram logo comer algo... Ao entrarem na cozinha encontra-se com Miroku e Inuyasha...

- bom dia Priminha! – diz Miroku sorridente

- Uahhh! Bom dia – diz Rin se espreguiçando

- nossa... Dormiram bem?

- dormimos por quê? Nós estamos com cara de sono ainda?

- bem vocês duas sim – diz Miroku se referindo a Rin e Sango – mas a Kagome não...

- humf...

- Vamos nós já comemos – começa Miroku – então vamos indo nessa... Ah! A sua mãe, digo a Titia e os Titios saíram.

- ta – diz Rin quando os dois já estavam longe.

- E então o que vocês querem comer? – pergunta Rin

_**Jardim...**_

- se preparem pra segunda-feira – começa Miroku

- hã?

- a Professora de Português vai passar um trabalho em grupo.

- mas já? – pergunta Inuyasha incrédulo

- conhece a professora Yoko... Com ela não tem esse papo de "Primeiras Semanas de Aula é Diversão!"... Parece que ela era pra ter passado isso na ultima aula, mas ela não veio.

- como você sabe de tantas coisas? Você acabou de chegar!

- eu tenho as minhas fontes.

- Feh!

**Kagome Pov's On**

O nosso dia foi bastante divertido... Deixa-me resumir isso... Depois do café da manha, que mais parecia um almoço fomos caminhar no jardim enquanto riamos e contávamos historias constrangedoras e engraçadas... Mais tarde tomamos banho de piscinas e depois fomos tomar café com o irmão mais velho da Rin, O Reikou... Eles são muito parecidos, ela tem mais um irmão só que está viajando...

Nossa a Rin é super legal, o seu jeitinho encanta a todos, nem dá pra acreditar que ela é tão rica, pois é tão simples...

A Sango também, ela é muito engraçada sem dizer que inteligente também...

Ah! O Miroku eu ri um monte com ele, que garoto mais bagunceiro sem falar mulherengo também, ele levou altos tapas da Sango...

Hmm... O Inu-esqueci-o-resto parece ser muito quieto, sem falar brabo, sei lá, mas ele só estava com aquela cara de comeu e não gostou Rum... To nem ai pra ele... Mas de uma coisa eu sei, ele não gosta de mim nem um pouquinho...

**Kagome Pov's Off**

_**Templo Higurashi...**_

_**Cozinha...**_

- mamãe cheguei! – diz Kagome – mamãe?

Kagome caminhou até a geladeira e pegou um papel onde continha um recado.

_Kagome!_

_A mamãe foi ao mercado com a vizinha..._

_O seu Irmão foi dormi na casa de um coleguinha..._

_E o Vovô saiu pra comprar mais incensos..._

_Volto mais Tarde!_

- Incenso? – diz Kagome caminhando até seu quarto onde deixou suas coisas.

Após retorna da casa de sua amiga Kagome foi terminar de limpar a dispensa do templo... Depois de muito trabalho foi tomar banho e fazer as tarefas e logo ia dormi, pois seu domingo seria curto como todos os outros...

_**Segunda-feira...**_

_**Colégio Shikon no Tama... **_

_**Sala...**_

- grupos de cinco... – diz Rin

- sim agora mesmo formem os grupos que eu já vou passar os temas – diz a professora de Português, Yoko.

- Inuyasha então que tal Eu, Você, a Rin, a Sango e a Kagome?

- essa garota também? – pergunta Inuyasha

- você que se decida?

- ...

- Inuyasha quer ir no meu grupo? – pergunta Kikyou piscando.

- eu aceito – diz Inuyasha se virando pra Miroku

- ótimo...

- vocês cinco, o tema é "Amizade Verdadeira, Será?".

"_Ótimo"_ – pensa Inuyasha entediado.

"_Não entendi"_ – pensa Miroku com uma gota

- isso vai ser moleza – diz Rin

- já tenho até uma ideia – comenta Sango

"_Não sei nem o que dizer"_ – pensa Kagome

- que tal um teatro? – pergunta Sango

- Claro, mas temos que ver os personagens...

- é pra daqui duas semanas – diz a professora Yoko.

- certo então está decidido... – começa Sango – a Kagome será a principal da história junto de Inuyasha... Os dois tem uma amizade que corre risco, então o Miroku os ajuda a descobrir se é ou não verdadeira, enquanto a Rin e Eu tentamos derrubar isso de vez...

"'_Decidido? ' Nem me perguntaram nada!"_ – pensa Kagome.

- então quer dizer que a amizade deles é falsa? – pergunta Inuyasha com um pingo de esperança

- não... A amizade deles é 100% verdadeira, mas o que eles na verdade sentem é amor um pelo o outro... – diz Sango

- feh!

"_Ai! Aonde eu fui amarrar o meu burro"_ – pensa Kagome.

_- interessante..._ – diz Miroku

- então já podemos começar a escrever as falas? – diz Rin sorrindo.

- então como anda as coisas por aqui? – pergunta Yoko

- Ah! Está tudo bem professora – diz Rin – já temos a história pronta e só faltam as falas.

- Ótimos... O desempenho de vocês com certeza dará uma ótima nota... – diz Yoko saindo dali sorrindo.

- bem agora só falta acerta um ultimo detalhe – diz Sango sorrindo maliciosamente

_- isso está ficando cada vez mais interessante_ – comenta Miroku

- e o que seria? – pergunta Kagome temendo a resposta.

- O beijo de vocês dois no final... – diz Rin olhando pra Inuyasha e depois pra Kagome.

**- O QUE?** – grita Inuyasha

_**Continua...**_


	4. The Bet!

_**A pedido de Babb-chan ^^**_

_**Mais um capitulo para vocês .**_

_**Let's Go!**_

_**Capitulo 3. **__**The Bet!**_

"_Pra que eu fui perguntar!"_ – pensa Kagome com uma gota.

**- VOCÊS FICARAM MALUCOS POR ACASO** – diz Inuyasha ainda gritando.

**- Baixa o tom** – diz Miroku sério.

**- A cala boca você também...**

"_Droga! Eu vou sair daqui, não estou me sentindo bem"_ – pensa Kagome respirando fundo.

**- NÃO!** – diz Inuyasha furioso.

**- É só um beijinho, pra que fazer tempestade num copo de água** – diz Sango já ficando vermelha de raiva.

"_Será que eu vou?" _– pensa Kagome preste a levantar.

**- Não e não... Eu prefiro beijar uma vassoura a beijar isso ai** – termina Inuyasha apontando pra Kagome.

"_Rum... To saindo mesmo" _– ao pensar nisso Kagome se levanta e sai da sala.

Os quatros ficaram apenas olhando para a porta e depois três olhares voltou-se para Inuyasha...

- O que foi? – pergunta Inuyasha se fazendo de desentendido.

**- Você ora...** – diz Rin saindo dali junto de Sango.

**- Seu Idiota... **– começa Miroku.

_- Eu..._

- É precisava ter falado aquilo pra ela... Quer saber ainda não é tarde pode ir pra equipe da Kikyou... Ah! Sabe da maior o tema dela é 'Beijos e Abraços' vai lá, daí você cumpre com a sua palavra de 'beijar uma vassoura' – diz Miroku também saindo dali.

Inuyasha ficou sozinho ali...

"_Não sei nem o que pensar... Mais vê-la saindo daquele jeito me deixou sem graça... Talvez o Miroku tenha razão e seu eu... __**NÃO! Fala sério 'Eu prefiro beijar uma vassoura'"**_ – pensa Inuyasha, ele olha pra frente e vê uma vassoura perto da porta... – _Eu acho que não!_

_**Jardim...**_

"_Ai esse Garoto não gosta mesmo de mim, poxa eu não fiz nada pra ele... Droga tinha que ser esse teatro..." _– Kagome andará por todo jardim e depois se sentou num banco, estava tudo num silêncio até que ela percebeu alguém ao seu lado...

_- Hmm..._ Oi! – diz Kagome tentando puxar conversa.

- Oi... – diz o Garoto de cabelos vermelhos e olhos verdes.

- Então você faz o que aqui?

- Educação Física, eu não gosto muito.

_- Hmm..._

- E você? – pergunta o Garoto curioso.

- É... Eu vim tomar um pouco de ar...

- É algum garoto, ele tem fez mal?

- Bem... É mais ou menos isso.

- Certo... Qual é o nome do 'Sujeito'?

- Inu... Inuyasha... – diz Kagome.

- Ah! Tinha que ser esse badboy de uma figa.

- Hã! Você o conhece? – pergunta Kagome curiosa.

- Dã! E quem não conhece...

- Ah! É mesmo.

- Me chamo Sato Shippou.

- Higurashi Kagome.

- Do templo Higurashi?

- É...

- Minha Avó vai sempre lá.

- Legal.

**- Kagome!** – gritava Sango de longe.

- Eu já vou indo – diz Shippou.

- Ok tchau... – se despede Kagome.

- Ah! – diz Shippou se virando pra Kagome novamente – E se o Inuyasha te fizer alguma coisa fala pra mim...

- Rsrsrs ta bom...

- Kagome finalmente eu te achei – diz Sango.

- Hã como? – pergunta Kagome confusa.

- Você saiu daquele jeito depois do que o Inuyasha falou e...

- Ah! Ta falando disso... Não! Eu não sai de lá por causa do que ele falou... Eu não estava me sentindo muito bem – termina Kagome sem graça.

- Mais precisava ter sumido desse jeito – diz Sango fazendo pose de mandona.

- Desculpe.

- Ok, mas agora vamos procurar a Rin... Por que ela deve estar te procurando ainda.

_**Biblioteca...**_

"_Aonde se meteu essa garota?" _– pensa Rin.

Rin só ia andando; nem sabia mais onde estava sem perceber acabou se batendo com alguém...

- Me desculpe – diz Rin se olhar para o ser.

- Tudo bem...

_- Sesshoumaru!_

- Oi!

- Ah! Você viu a Kagome?

- Não... Por que ela sumiu?

- Sim! E a culpa é do Inuyasha.

- Eu já deveria saber.

- Hã? – diz Rin confusa.

- O Inuyasha comentou comigo que digamos que ele 'não foi com a cara dela'.

- Aff!

- É... Mais deixa pra lá, o Inuyasha já é um caso perdido.

- Talvez...

- Não, não!

_**Saguão...**_

- Onde está a Rin? – pergunta Kagome.

- Na biblioteca... – diz Sango.

_- Hmm..._

- Sango poderia me ajudar um pouquinho aqui? – pergunta a professora Yoko

- Claro... Eu já volto – diz Sango para Kagome.

Sozinha Kagome caminhou até o banco e sentou-se e ficou a olhar o local vazio...

_**Sala 26-A**_

Inuyasha preste a sair da sala, mas parou e olhou para trás onde pode ver Miroku sentado na carteira...

_- Feh! Por que eu?_ - resmunga Inuyasha andando novamente.

"_Por que eu tenho que ir atrás da Kagome, aquela chatinha"._

_**Voltando ao Saguão...**_

"_Ai a Sango está demorando pra voltar" _– pensa Kagome entediada.

Estava tudo no mais perfeito silêncio até que...

Um barulho alto chama a atenção da garota...

_- Hmm..._ _"Mas o que será que foi isso?"_ – pensa Kagome seguindo de onde veio o barulho.

- Mais que droga de papeis... – reclamava um garoto enquanto recolhia pastas e mais pastas cheias de papeis.

- Hã... Com licença, mas precisa de ajuda? – pergunta Kagome segurando uma pasta.

_- Hmm..._ Claro eu adoraria – sorri o garoto.

Inuyasha andava apressadamente pelos corredores... Estava preste a chegar ao saguão quando viu uma cena...

"_**Mais o que?"**_ – pensa Inuyasha raivoso.

- Muito obrigado! – agradece o garoto sorrindo.

- Ah! De nada... – diz Kagome ficando vermelha.

- Me desculpe, mas não me apresentei. O meu nome é Kobayashi Kouga.

- Prazer Higurashi Kagome.

- Eu nunca te vi aqui, es nova?

- É... Eu vim de outra escola.

- Bem preciso ir, mas a gente se vê por ai – diz Kouga – Tchau!

- Tchau – se despede Kagome enquanto via o garoto indo embora.

- Feh! Achei-te – diz Inuyasha se revelando.

- Ah! É só você – diz Kagome com uma gota.

- Vamos voltar para a sala – diz Inuyasha já a puxando.

- Não! – diz Kagome simplesmente

**- O QUE?**

**- Não grita comigo** – diz Kagome brava.

**- Vamos voltar pra sala! Eu estou mandando.**

**- Você não manda em mim queridinho.**

**- VAMOS LOGO!**

- Não... Eu vou...

**- POR QUÊ?** – pergunta Inuyasha já irritado.

- Por que a Sango me pediu para esperá-la aqui.

**- Bah!** Chatinha – diz Inuyasha saindo dali.

_**Sala 26-A**_

- Sango? – chama Inuyasha ao ver a garota ali.

- O que?

**- O que você está fazendo aqui?**

- Agora você pirou Inuyasha, por que ela não estaria aqui... É horário de aula – diz Miroku confuso.

- Tá mais e a Kagome no saguão?

_- Ops..._ – diz Sango sem graça.

_**Saguão...**_

"_Sango até quando você irá demorar" _– pensa Kagome respirando fundo.

- Fora da sala de aula Garotinha – diz Naraku aparecendo ali.

_- M-Me desculpe..._ Estava apenas esperando uma amiga que foi ajudar a professora Yoko.

_- Hmm... _Espere ela na sala então, se eu te ver aqui novamente, é anotação na certa.

- S-Sim senhor.

_- Vai lá Inuyasha chama a Kagome para mim_ – diz Inuyasha imitando a voz de Sango – Feh! Só sobram essas coisas pra mim...

Inuyasha ia andando pelo corredor calmamente quando percebeu alguém vindo em sua direção...

_- Hmm... _

- O que foi? – pergunta Kagome.

- Quem fez você sair de lá?

- O diretor – diz Kagome passando reto por ele.

**- O que!** Ele tem fez alguma coisa?

- Não... Só me mandou regressar pra sala.

- Feh!

_**Mais Tarde...**_

_**Templo Higurashi...**_

_**Sala...**_

- É eu sei que temos que ensaiar...

_- Pode ser no auditório do colégio – diz Rin do outro lado da linha._

- No auditório! Quando? – pergunta Kagome.

_- Amanha à tarde, o teatro é pra daqui duas semanas; Lembra?_

- É verdade... Mais Rin?

_- Sim?_

- Eu vou ter que beijar o Inuyasha mesmo?

_- Já falamos sobre isso._

- Ta...

**- Kagome cheguei!** – diz sua Mãe.

- Preciso desligar a gente se vê amanha.

_- Ok. Tchau._

- Tchau.

_**Cozinha...**_

- Então quem era no telefone? – pergunta sua Mãe.

- Ah! Era a Rin... Estávamos falando sobre o teatro.

_- Hmm..._ Busca seu irmão na escola pra mim?

- Sim.

_**Escola**_ _**Sakurai...**_

"_Que saudades daqui... Minha antiga escola..."_ – pensa Kagome sorrindo.

- Mana você veio me buscar – diz Souta enquanto corria até a irmã.

- Rsrsrs vamos.

- Que legal – diz o Garoto sorrindo.

- E então como foi à aula hoje?

- Foi muito legal!

- É... O que vocês fizeram?

- Ah! Você sabe aquela professora de artes que ninguém gosta...

- Sei, mas o que tem ela?

- Bem! A gente prendeu ela na cadeira com uma corda e para ela não gritar colocamos uma maça na boca.

"_Quem ele puxou?"_ – pensa Kagome com uma enorme gota.

_**Mansão Taisho...**_

_**Sala...**_

- Amanha? – pergunta Inuyasha.

_- Sim... E sem desculpa ouviu – diz o ser do outro lado da linha._

- Feh! Ta bom eu vou.

_- É isso ai, vamos ensaiar muito._

- É, mas não é você que tem que fazer 'par romântico' com aquela coisa.

_- Para Inuyasha._

- Aff! Fala sério Miroku.

_- Chega Inuyasha! Até amanha._

- Até...

"_Por que eu? Tanta Garota nessa sala e tinha que ser justo ela" _– pensa Inuyasha praticamente se jogando no sofá.

- Não! Tire os pés daí – diz Izayoi entrando ali

- Boa tarde Mamãe!

- Querido o que houve?

- Ah! Nada – diz Inuyasha olhando pra direção oposta de sua Mãe.

_- Hmm..._ Entendi – diz Izayoi sentando ao lado filho – É uma garota e você está gostando dela!

**- O QUE?** – diz Inuyasha se pondo de pé **– Nunca... Nunca vou gostar daquela sem classe **

_- É uma garota eu sabia_ – diz Izayoi com uma pequena gota.

- Por favor, mamãe! _"Ela jogou o verde para colher o maduro, mas eu não caio mais nessa"._

- Querido por que não, qual é o problema com ela?

- Ah! Ela é sem classe, não tem etiqueta, e...

- Ai querido eu não acredito.

- O que? – pergunta Inuyasha confuso – _"Cai de novo!"._

- Você não percebeu que só está vendo o exterior dela, você deve conhecer a pessoa por dentro... Diga-me de que adianta ter classe, etiqueta... Se na hora que fala não sabe de nada.

_- Hmm..._ _"Kuso! Odeio admitir, mas ela tem razão... Mas eu não estou gostando dela?!"_

- Querido conheça seu coração e depois a julgue – diz Izayoi saindo dali.

- Feh!

_**No Outro Dia!**_

_**Colégio Shikon no Tama...**_

No fim da aula... Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku e Inuyasha estavam no auditório se arrumando para o ensaio da peça...

- Temos que fazer isso mesmo? – pergunta Inuyasha entediado.

- Sim! – diz Sango com faíscas nos olhos.

_- T-Ta bom..._ – diz Ele se encolhendo de medo.

- Certo vamos começar por onde? – pergunta Rin com várias folhas na mão.

- Que tal do começo! – diz Miroku com graça

Rin apenas lhe direciona um olhar mortífero.

- Vocês decide hehe – diz Ele coçando a nuca.

"_Isso não vai prestar!"_ – pensa Kagome com uma enorme gota.

_**Mais Tarde...**_

- Ficou ótimo – diz Sango.

- Finalmente acabou isso – diz Inuyasha.

- É... – concorda Kagome.

- Mais a melhor parte vai ficar para o grande dia – diz Rin.

- 'Melhor parte?' – pergunta Kagome confusa.

- É... O beijinho entre você e o Inuyasha – diz Miroku com graça.

"_Eu tenho que calar a boca"_ – pensa Kagome.

_- Só que me faltava_ – diz Inuyasha com uma gota.

- Ta vamos sair daqui – diz Sango já andando na frente.

_**Lanchonete Masayuki's**_

_- Ai que dia!_ – diz Kagome encarando o seu sorvete.

- Vai comer ou vai ficar olhando ele derreter? – pergunta Sango

- Eu quero comer, mas eu não consigo – diz Kagome com os olhinhos marejados.

- Então deixa que eu como pra você – diz Rin sorrindo.

**- NÂO...** Eu vou comer – diz Kagome puxando o seu sorvete mais para si e já dando uma colherada.

- Kagome o que está acontecendo com você? – pergunta Sango séria.

- Hã? Comigo? Nada! – diz Kagome forçando um sorriso.

- Está mentindo...

_- Hmm..._ Esse olhar – diz Rin – Kagome você está gostando de alguém?

- O que? – pergunta Kagome espantada.

- Quem é? Vai fala! – diz Sango.

- Não... Não é ninguém... – diz Kagome toda encabulada.

- Você por acaso não estaria gostando do... – começa Sango.

- O que? – diz Kagome temendo o resto da pergunta.

- Do Inuyasha – termina Rin.

**- NÃO!**

- Tudo bem Kagome somos suas amigas pode falar – diz Rin.

- Não... – diz Kagome derrubando o seu sorvete por suas mãos estarem tremulas.

- Kagome tudo bem? – pergunta Rin.

- Sim... Eu vou ao banheiro – diz Kagome saindo dali rapidamente.

Rin e Sango apenas se olham.

_**Banheiro...**_

_**Kagome Pov's On**_

Eu não posso estar gostando dele... Mais então por que eu tremi e me senti ansiosa ao ouvir o seu nome?

Será que estou apaixonada... Não eu não posso acreditar como eu pude gostar de um garoto como ele...

Ele é tão grosso, briguento, incessível... Mas ele também é muito bonito, aquele cabelo prateado e os olhos deles; aquele dourado que parece o fim da tarde... **NÃO!**

Eu não acredito que eu, Kagome Higurashi estou gostando dele, Inuyasha Taisho...

_**Kagome Pov's Off**_

_**Templo Higurashi**_

_**Quarto de Kagome...**_

- Mana você acha que quando o vovô conta aquelas histórias antigas ele está falando a verdade? – pergunta Souta.

- Não sei! Talvez sejam, mas tenho certeza que ele muda um pouco sabe, pra dar mais emoção – diz Kagome guardando uns livros.

_- Hmm..._

_- Miau!_

- Olá Buyo! – diz Kagome pegando o bichano no colo e lhe fazendo carinho.

- Sabe eu queria ser um gato – diz Souta também fazendo carinho no bichano.

- É... E por quê?

- As histórias do Vovô; Eu viveria um monte de aventuras como o Shiva, O gato Ninja.

- Mais você pode viver um monte de aventuras sendo você mesmo – diz Kagome sorrindo.

- É isso mesmo – concorda Souta também sorrindo – De hoje em diante sou _'Souta, o garoto Ninja'_ – dizendo isso ele sai correndo dali.

- Rsrsrs esse meu irmão!

_**Mansão Taisho**_

_**Quarto de Inuyasha...**_

- Quer parar de andar em círculos e me contar logo o que houve? – pergunta Miroku sério.

- Tá... Sabe o Shigueru do 26-C

- Sei! Aquele grandalhão, mas o que tem ele?

- A gente fez uma aposta – diz Inuyasha por fim.

- Aposta, mas do que?

- Eu cansei de ele se achar o máximo... Ele acha que é melhor do que eu – diz Inuyasha cerrando os punhos – Coitado!

- Ok. E a aposta foi do que?

- Ele tem que ficar com a Hajime...

- A Hajime? Que sortudo. E você?

- Assim como eu escolhi a dele, ele escolheu a minha... Kagome!

**- O que?**

- Até ai tudo bem, mas então a aposta ficou mais séria... Além de ficar – começa Inuyasha – Tem que dormi uma noite juntos...

**- Não! Inuyasha...**

_**Continua...**_

_**Hoho' E mais um capitulo ai para vocês ^^**_

_**Espero que esteja ficando bom...**_

_**Até semana que vem. Prometo não atrasar mais!**_

_**Beijinhos**_


	5. Secrets & Mysteries

_**Voltei o/**_

_**E trago mais um capitulo pra vocês!**_

_**Capitulo 4.**_ **Secrets & Mysteries**

**- não me diga que você aceitou essa loucura? **– pergunta Miroku sério.

- ...

**- me responde Inuyasha!** – diz Miroku brabo.

- ... – Inuyasha respirara fundo - Ta eu aceitei, eu não podia amarelar daquele jeito.

- Então... Você vai mesmo em frente com isso?

**- não tenho escolha...** E também aquela garota parece tão bobinha que deve ser fácil enrolá-la.

- você pode arrepender-se mais tarde...

- me arrepender? E desde quando eu me arrependo de alguma coisa que eu tenha feito!

- ... – Miroku olhava o amigo com certo olhar de reprovação – Eu não vou me meter nessa história – diz o moreno caminhando para fora dali.

- ...

- mais se eu perceber que você está indo longe demais pode ter certeza que eu vou interferir – diz ele saindo dali sem olhar para trás...

_**No outro dia...**_

_**Colégio Shikon no Tama**_

_**Sala 26-A...**_

- ah! Bom dia Kagome – diz Rin chegando ali.

- bom dia! – diz Kagome sorrindo docemente.

- Rin! Pode vir aqui um pouquinho? – chama uma garota chamada Tatsuya.

- sim! Já volto...

"_Que dia chato!"_ – pensa Kagome entediada em seu lugar.

- entediada é? – pergunta um ser sentando-se do seu lado.

- hmm... _"O que ele faz aqui?"_ – pensa Kagome ficando vermelha.

- você está bem? – pergunta Inuyasha sério.

- estou... Estou sim... – diz Kagome preste a levantar.

- onde você pensa que vai? Fica ai pra gente conversar... – diz Inuyasha segurando-a pelo pulso.

- agora é a minha vez de perguntar... Você está bem?

- estou por quê?

- ah! Ta bom... 1º você até agora tinha se mostrado um ignorante; 2º Você não gosta de mim; 3º...

- sério? – pergunta Inuyasha fingido desapontamento.

- sim!

- não... Eu não disse que não gosto de você, eu disse por acaso?

- Não...

- então? _"Na verdade eu te odeio!"_

_**Minuto de silêncio...**_

- ta... Então o que você quer?

- conversar!

**- sobre?** – pergunta Kagome com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

_- você!_

_- eu..._ Mais não tem o que falar sobre mim...

- tem... Tipo, por que veio para esse colégio?

- pela minha Mãe... Por mim eu teria ficado no meu antigo! – Kagome nessa hora olhava na direção da janela para o céu que nesse dia brilhava de tão azul.

- qual é a sua cor preferida? –pergunta Inuyasha quebrando o silêncio.

- verde...

- a minha é Vermelho!

- acho melhor parar com isso – diz Kagome olhando para o outro lado.

- fala sério vai me ignorar agora!

Quatro carteiras mais atrás estava um garoto vigiando os dois...

"_Então você está realmente disposto a seguir com isso?" _– pensa Miroku suspirando pesadamente.

_**Intervalo**_

_**Refeitório...**_

- eu estou falando ele está estranho! – diz Kagome enquanto saboreava seu sanduiche.

_- estranho?!_ Deveria ficar feliz que ele falou com você – diz Sango.

**- Não...** – começa Rin – é estranho mesmo, geralmente quando ele não vai com a cara da pessoa ele não chega nem perto... Ainda mais conversar!

- viu é disso que eu estou falando, por que ele viria falar comigo sendo que ele não foi com a minha cara?

- hmm... – pensa Sango – Ah! Sei lá, talvez ele tenha percebido que errou e queria te conhecer melhor – diz Sango.

- será? - pergunta Kagome confusa.

- não sei Kah-chan talvez, mas tome muito cuidado, pois ele é perigoso – termina Rin séria.

_**Fim de Aula!**_

_**Auditório...**_

- então vamos ensaiar a ultima parte do teatro – começa Rin – bem hoje também é o ultimo dia de ensaio antes da apresentação.

- finalmente isso vai acabar – diz Miroku

- seu preguiçoso – diz Sango.

- Não é por causa de mim – diz Miroku sério.

- hã, mas como assim? – pergunta Sango confusa.

Inuyasha apenas olha seriamente para Miroku que gela na hora...

- nada esquece! – diz Miroku com graça enquanto coçava a nuca.

- aff...

_**Fim do Ensaio...**_

- por que temos que apresentar isso? – pergunta Kagome entediada.

- para ganhar nota, nossa aprovação depende disso – diz Rin.

- ai! Mais se eu ficar com vergonha na hora... E se eu não conseguir fazer a parte final – diz Kagome preocupada.

- calma Kagome você vai conseguir e também é só um selinho – diz Sango.

- isso é fácil dizer não é com você...

- ai!

- vai querer seguir com isso mesmo? – pergunta Miroku

- é claro... Está tudo indo perfeitamente... Logo logo ela comera na minha mão.

- Inuyasha?!

- e aquele beijo da apresentação será o inicio de tudo.

"_Por quê?" _– pensa Miroku.

_**Kagome Pov's On**_

_Esses dias que vem passando vou ti contar, estão difíceis, muitos trabalhos e provas... Quem disse que o segundo ano era fácil... Sem dizer que o Inuyasha está muito estranho, A Rin me mandou ficar longe dele, mas fazer o que se é ele que não para de correr atrás de mim! Isso chega até a dar medo... Ah! Kuso... Em pensar que o meu primeiro beijo será assim numa peça de teatro!_

_Ai iai! Qual é o problema de uma garota de 16 anos ainda ser BV... Eu não queria perde-lo assim... Não com uma pessoa que a única coisa que me transmite é medo?!_

_Eu quero ter forças para conseguir passar por isso..._

_**Kagome Pov's Off**_

_**Uma semana depois...**_

_**Colégio Shikon no Tama**_

_**Sala 26-A...**_

Kagome estava sentada em sua carteira no silêncio e é claro entediada...

"_Uff! Tomara que hoje passe rápido..."_ – pensa Kagome suspirando.

- bom dia!

_- você... De novo._

- ai Kah-chan não precisar ficar assim... – diz Inuyasha lhe sorrindo cinicamente.

_- Kah-chan?!_ **Quem lhe deu autorização para me chamar assim?** – pergunta Kagome irritada.

Inuyasha não disse nada e o silêncio permaneceu na sala quase vazia...

Kagome ainda lhe olhava interrogativamente esperando uma resposta!

Inuyasha ao ver o semblante sério da garota não se aguenta...

**- você se acha durona, não é?**

_- sim..._ – diz ela olhando para o lado.

- Ha ha! Ha ha! – ria Inuyasha cinicamente jogando a cabeça pra trás.

**- rum...** – Kagome ao ver isso ficara de pé e já ia saindo.

**- aonde tu pensas que vai?** – pergunta Inuyasha sério enquanto segurava seu braço.

**- não te interessa** – diz Kagome puxando seu braço que foi em vão.

**- não pense que pode sair assim sem a minha permissão...**

**- você não manda em mim** – diz Kagome aumentando o tom de voz e saindo dali em passos largos.

Inuyasha sem mais conseguir conter a raiva vai atrás dela!

Kagome estava andando calmamente pelo corredor vazio e silencioso... Quando de repente sente algo lhe puxando e presando contra a parede...

_- Inuyasha?_ – diz Kagome assustada.

- ...

**- me solta... **– diz Kagome braba.

_- Shi! _

**- QUE SHI NADA... ME SOLTA AGORA... SEU...**

**- SEU O QUE? NÃO VÁ PENSANDO QUE PODE AUMENTAR O TOM DE VOZ COMIGO E AINDA ME DEIXAR FALANDO SOZINHO...**

_- Ah! Por favor... Me solta_ – diz Kagome assustada.

**- QUIETA! Eu ainda não terminei com você** – diz Inuyasha tampando a boca de Kagome.

_- rum..._ **Nhac!**

**- AI! **– gemi Inuyasha a sentir Kagome lhe mordendo sua mão – **ORA SUA...**

**PLAFT!**

"_Ele... Me bateu"_ – pensa Kagome com a mão direita sobre a face batida que rapidamente ficou vermelha.

**- viu é isso que vai lhe acontecer se me desobedecer **– diz Inuyasha sério.

_- o que?_ – diz Kagome dando dois passos pra trás.

- o que foi?

_- seus olhos..._ – começa Kagome tremendo – estão vermelhos...

Inuyasha ficou estático e olhou para o lado, olhando para a janela pode ver seus olhos na cor vermelho sangue...

_- Kagome?_

Kagome deu mais um passo pra trás, estava realmente assustada...

**- Kagome!** – diz Inuyasha chegando mais perto dela.

**- m-me deixa em paz!** – diz Kagome chorando, depois disso saiu correndo, deixando um Inuyasha confuso para trás...

"_Sua Idiota!"._

_**Fundos do Ginásio...**_

- você o que? – pergunta Miroku espantado.

- eu perdi o controle por um segundo, só isso... – diz Inuyasha calmo.

**- UM SEGUNDO?! **– diz Miroku já gritando – **VOCÊ SABE QUE É PERIGOSO PERDER O CONTROLE DESSE JEITO!**

**- MAIS NÃO ACONTECEU NADA** – diz Inuyasha também já gritando.

**- MAS E SE TIVESSE?**

**- MAS NÃO ACONTECEU!**

**- E SE TIVESSE** – Miroku respirara profundamente para se acalmar, gritar agora não adiantaria de nada – quem tem viu perder o controle?

- ...

**- QUEM INUYASHA?**

- ... – Inuyasha fechou os olhos e refletiu um pouco, teria que contar por que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele descobriria – _a Kagome..._

- então me diga... Qual foi a reação dela? – pergunta Miroku calmo.

- ela saiu correndo de medo depois que eu a ba... – diz Inuyasha se cortando.

- depois que você o que? – pergunta Miroku curioso.

**- Feh! Eu dei um tapa na cara dela** – diz Inuyasha virando a cabeça para o lado oposto do amigo.

- bateu?! **Seu idiota...**

- eu fiquei louco da vida com aquela garota... **Grr...**

"_Inuyasha!"_ – pensa Miroku – bem, mas pelo menos não foi algo pior...

- ...

_**Biblioteca...**_

Kagome estava sentada em um canto mal iluminado da biblioteca...

"_O que foi aquilo? Os o-olhos dele estavam vermelhos... O que será que houve com ele?"_ – pensa Kagome se encolhendo cada vez mais _– e ele me bateu..._ – diz Kagome sussurrando para si mesma com uma lagrima solitária em seus olhos tristes...

_**Pátio Central...**_

- você não a viu mesmo? – pergunta Sango pela milionésima vez.

- já disse que não – diz Shippou com uma gota.

- Sango deixa... Vamos procura-la – diz Rin

- ta bom... – diz Sango seguindo-a

_- Ufa! Pensei que elas não iam mais embora_ – diz Shippou respirando fundo.

_**Sala de computadores...**_

- tem certeza? – pergunta Miroku

- sim... Ela correu nessa direção – diz Inuyasha pensativo.

- hmm... Talvez ela tenha andado mais a frente...

_- feh!_

- o que fazem aqui? – pergunta Sango entrando no local seguida de Rin.

- nós... Nada e vocês? – pergunta Miroku disfarçando.

- estamos procurando a Kagome, vocês a viram?

- não... – diz Miroku suando frio.

- droga! Onde ela foi agora? – pergunta Sango braba.

- já procurou na biblioteca? – pergunta Rin.

- não... Já sei vamos procura-la na sala de TV.

- é... – diz Rin seguindo Sango.

- biblioteca?! É claro... Inuyasha é com você – diz Miroku já saindo dali.

- hei! E você?

- eu vou dar uma voltinha...

- feh!

- vai lá cara... E faz um favorzinho não a assuste mais, falou! – diz Miroku saindo dali.

"_Sobrou pra mim!"_ – pensa Inuyasha também saindo dali.

_**Biblioteca...**_

Kagome que até então estava sentada em seu canto finalmente levanta e em passos lentos vai saindo daquele corredor, mas quando ela olha pra frente e se depara com Inuyasha parado no fim do corredor...

"_Não pode ser"_ – pensa Kagome dando um passo pra trás.

"_Ela está tremendo de medo!"_ – pensa Inuyasha vendo a insegurança em seus olhos – Kagome?

_- s-sim... _– mesmo sem querer gagueja.

- vem aqui – chama Inuyasha lhe olhando seriamente.

_- por quê? "Aquele olhar dele..."._

- vem aqui logo...

_- n-não..._ – diz Kagome dando mais um passo para trás.

- feh... _Kuso!_

Inuyasha caminha até Kagome e fica de frente para ela apenas lhe olhando... Kagome sentia sua respiração pesada!

- o que você quer? - pergunta Kagome calmamente.

- tudo o que você viu... **Esqueça!** – diz Inuyasha sério.

- tudo o que eu vi... Mais por quê?

**- vai por mim você não vai querer entender... Só esqueça** – diz Inuyasha se virando para ir embora.

- por que os seus olhos ficaram vermelhos? – pergunta Kagome sem pensar fazendo Inuyasha parar.

**- já disse... Para de querer me entender** – falando isso ele vai embora dali deixando pra trás uma Kagome confusa.

_- Inuyasha!_ – sussurra Kagome olhando pro nada.

_**Pátio principal...**_

- _na biblioteca..._ Eu já deveria saber - diz Rin com uma gota.

- desculpa! – diz Kagome

- tudo bem... – diz Sango sorrindo.

- vocês três... Auditório agora – diz o Orientador Myuga.

- auditório, por quê? – pergunta Rin enquanto caminhava pra lá.

- parece que o diretor tem uma ótima noticia pra vocês...

- é... Será que não tem aula? – pergunta Sango

- não seria isso... Se fosse era só mandar um bilhete!

- é isso é verdade...

"_O que será então?"_ – se pergunta Kagome.

_**Auditório...**_

- agora que estão todos aqui acomodados acho que posso começar – diz Naraku caminhando até a borda do palco – Como eu disse no primeiro dia de aula, tínhamos construções ainda incompletas e que essas construções seriam dormitórios para os alunos e professores... Bem o que eu estou querendo dizer é que eles ficaram prontos e que a parti de semana que vem vocês poderão dormi-nos mesmo... – Naraku caminha até a outra parte do palco – Mais já vou avisando que durante esse resto de semana iremos fazer uma lista... Serão apenas três alunos por dormitório, pois como vocês viram a construção é bastante grande... Ah! Também para não dar problemas resolvemos colocar alunos de anos iguais nos mesmos quartos... Alguma pergunta?

- eu!

- diga Kobayashi

- vamos poder ir para casa nos fins de semana? – pergunta Kouga.

- boa pergunta... Sim, mas só se estiverem com as tarefas e trabalhos em dia... Ah! Também a responsabilidade, o...

"_Dormi no colégio... Isso não vai prestar"_ – pensa Kagome.

- bem então estão todos dispensados... – diz Naraku.

_**No caminho de volta para a sala...**_

- e então Inuyasha como vai ficar aquela 'apostinha' que você fez com o Shigueru? – pergunta Miroku irônico.

_- Kuso..._ Eu vou dar um jeito!

_- é..._

- sim... Agora que vamos dormi no colégio será bem mais fácil...

"_Eu preciso pará-lo antes que seja tarde demais!"_ – pensa Miroku preocupado andando um pouco afastado de Inuyasha.

"_Ela será minha... Nisso eu posso apostar!"_ – pensa Inuyasha com um estranho brilho no olhar.

_**Dias depois...**_

_**Sexta-feira**_

_**Intervalo...**_

**- Yo Inuyasha!** – diz um ser chegando ali.

_- Shigueru..._

- e como vai a nossa aposta?

- vai indo né... – diz Inuyasha um pouco confuso.

- a minha já está no papo e a sua?

_- ah é..._ Também

- já sei... É claro – começa Shigueru ficando sério – vamos fazer assim, se você não conseguir cumprir a sua parte... Deixa que eu cumpro pra você.

**- o que? **– pergunta Inuyasha totalmente confuso.

- por que meu amigo vamos concordar que ela é linda, gostosa... Ah! Se eu pego ela sozinha...

**- HEI ELA É MINHA** – diz Inuyasha autoritário.

- tudo bem... Então faça a sua parte... – diz Shigueru saindo dali.

**- pode deixar comigo!** – sussurra Inuyasha sério.

_**Pátio principal...**_

- vamos ver a lista – diz Sango se referindo à escala para os quartos.

- sim! – concorda Rin.

**- o que?** – diz Kagome olhando.

- Kagome você ficou no mesmo dormitório que...

_**Continua...**_

Tifa loveheart: Oi. Que bom que esteja gostando. Demorei pra atualizar, eu sei. Mas é por causa das aulas mesmo xD Espero que tenha gostado desse também /õ/

Babb-chan: KKK De nada ^^ Que bom que você esteja gostando da Fanfic. Faço ela pensando no leitores mesmo .. Gosto de diverti-los.

Ah! Sim. Vai ter muitas confusões ainda, você nem viu o começo ainda xD É. A Kagome tem que tomar cuidado com algumas coisas mais pra frente, você ainda vai entender isso.

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo também. E foi mal pela demora, mas é que as aulas estão difíceis agora. Preciso estudar muito _

Mas assim que chegar as férias... Nossa! Poderei atualizar todas que eu tenho aqui.

E o restante dos leitores... Espero que estejam gostando também /õ/

Beijinhos e Até! :3

Reviews? '-'


End file.
